poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeing Sharon/final ingredient
This is how freeing Sharon and finding the final ingredient goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. just as our heroes are about to set off again, there was another boom! Human Applejack: Me and mah' big mouth. Yuna: Okay, Ernie! If that's you, then come out and fight! her Lightsabers out from the shadows emerges Sharon with her Lightsaber in grip Yuna: Sharon!? Sharon: That's right. Yuna: Sharon, what are you doing!? Have you lost your mind?! Hiccup: Uh, Yuna. You might wanna take a real good look at Sharon. Haven't you noticed? Yuna: Noticed what? Astrid: to Sharon's face That. Fishlegs: Sharon's eyes are glowing red. She's been corrupted! Yuna: No, not Aunt Celestia's daughter! Fishlegs: So, what'll we do? Yuna: Duel her. Snotlout: What?! Are you crazy, that's your cousin! Yuna: If, I'm lucky, I might by able to snap Sharon outta her corruption. Snowdrop: I'll help too. Yuna: Alright, let's do it. 3 deploy their sabers and duel Sharon: I give you points for your skills in lightsaber combat, but it won't be enough to stop me! Yuna: Sharon! Think about what you're doing! Sharon: Never! I am invincible! Snowdrop: No you're not! No one is! Yuna: Sharon, you gotta remeber who you really are! Sharon: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I'LL CHASE YOU AT THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!!! Yuna: Sharon, I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. then zaps Sharon with powerful Lightning of her own Sharon: GAAAAHAH!!!!! Snowdrop: Stop this! Sharon: chokes her Why? Snowdrop: Sharon, you're not with the Sith! You're the daugther of Princess Celestia and Barret Barricade! Soon to be Princess of the Stars! Sharon gets a flashback flashback see Sharon as a 5-year old filly trying to fly Sharon: on the ground Ow! tries again but no matter how fast she flaps her wings, she can't even get off the ground higher than 5ft Sharon: Oh! It's no use! I'll never be able to fly! Barret Barricade: Sharon, what's going on out here? Sharon: I'm trying to fly, but I just can't do it, Daddy! I'll never be able to fly like you or Mommy! Princess Celestia: Perhaps we can help you. Sharon: Really? Barret Barricade: Sure, come on. then climb up a small hilll Princess Celestia: One of the most important things when flying is plenty of airspace. Barret Barricade: And one best way to make that happen is by taking off from a place you can get a runnning start from. Sharon: I'm not sure about this. Princess Celestia: This is where Luna and I practiced our first flight. Sharon: Oh, alright. then spreads her wings and then she backs up a little and then gives a running start and then as she flaps her wings, but falls Sharon: Of! groans Princess Celestia: Are you okay? Sharon: No, I hurt my head again! Barret Barricade: Try it again. Sharon: (groans) Why should I even bother!? I can't even get off the ground! Princess Celestia: Yelling's not gonna help you Sharon! Sharon: What choice do I have?! I'm sorry, I just can't do it! runs back to the gardens and cries at the fountain Barret Barricade: his wing on her back Sharon: I'll never be a princess. Princess Celestia: Sharon, being royalty and an alicorn isn't all about flying. It's about carrying for your subjects, and protecting them. Sharon: I know. But sill. Barret Barricade: Are you sure you don't wanna give it another try? Sharon: No. Princess Celestia: We'll help you this time. Sharon: Oh, okay. I'll give it another try. on the hill, Sharon is standing on Celestia's wings Princess Celestia: Alright, when I say go, I want you to flap your wings as hard as you can, okay? Sharon: gulps Okay. Princess Celestia: 1, 2, 3, go! the leaps form her mother's wings and then starts flapping Sharon: I'm flying, I'm flying! (Sharon then does one loop-de-loop as she flies. And she lands on the ground) Sharon: I did it! I did it! Barret Barricade: You certainly did, sweet thing. Come here. her Princess Celestia: We'll done, Sharon. (Joins in the hug) Sharon: giggles in the present Sharon: as she puts her hoof to her head Yuna: Sharon? Sharon: faints Moon Starlight: Sharon! then nudges Sharon gently and growls Sharon: up G.. guys? then opens her eyes are they are her normal color Tuffnut: Hey, her eyes aren't red anymore. Russell Ferguson: Correct! She's back to normal! Sharon: (groans) What happened? Snowdrop: You were corrupted by the Sith. Sharon; Oh my. That explains why I have this headache. her head Where are we now? Hiccup: We're on Youth Fountain Island. Sharon: Youth Fountain Island?! Yuna: Yeah, and Snowdrop has our thrid item. Nyx: We just have to find something to resemble love. Sharon: I think I might have something that could work. Nyx: What is it? Sharon: You'll find out when we get to that ressurection pool. Now, which way now Nyx? Nyx: This way. then the team sets off again, and after a while they come to a big cave Skyla; Uh, we aren't going in there, are we? Nyx: We have to. This is where we have to go in oreder to get to Ressurection pool. Skyla; But, what if there's cave monsters inside it? Human Fluttershy: I'm sure there it isn't. Sunil Nevla; Okay, but what about mole people? Like in that moive? Pepper Clark: Sunil, that was just a movie. There are no mole people. Skyla: What about those T-rexes from King Kong? Scander: Those aren't real. Sharon: Guys, there's nothing to be afraid of. Most things that you're scared of is just your imaginations getting carried away. Everyone has fears of many things that seem scary at first, but later they find it's not scary at all. Zoe Trent: Do you remember being afriad of something you didn't understand at first? Sharon: Hmmm... Do I? flaskback is out at the gardens Sharon: as she skips along, and sniffs many flowers she sees something Sharon: Hmm, what's that? moves closer and closer and then out from a hedge pops a rabbit Rabbit: his nose Sharon: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! '''hides under a pot rabbit then hops foward Sharon: '''MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts